Just Another Game of Truth or Dare
by BeingWhoIWishIWas
Summary: Truth or dare with Stella Quick who is an OC from Scars, The team wants to do some trust building exercises so truth or dare begins...then would you rather and more randomness! Beware, playing truth or dare with Batman can cause serious injury and you may or may not burst into tears. I just wrote this for fun, hope you enjoy it! Has no connection to Scars other than Stella.
1. Truth or Dare Begins

**Authors note! **

**Hey people who have clicked on this multi-chaptered story! Okay, first off, I love all the truth/dare fics, they crack me up! So I figured I'd give it a try. BUT Stella Quick is an OC, and I have another fic about her, so you might understand her more if you read the first few chapters of that, if you don't want to read "Scars" that's fine, But I figured I should give you a head up. :P Stella has known Dick Grayson since before he was Robin/Nightwing, and she had to fake her death and all that good stuff, so that would explain **_**some**_** of the stuff in the story. Thanks for reading that…that was a pretty long authors note (for me) also, I am ****BeingWhoIWishIWas and was **_**formerly **_**ZyllaKat****. Now, on with the story! Also, there will be several different P.O.V's, mainly Stella's or Dick's. Btw, I don't own Eet by Regina Spektor or any of the YJ characters, just Stella :P**

Stella's P.O.V

"STELL! GET DOWN HERE!" Dick yelled at me from the main room. Artemis and M'gann glared at the door. We were in the middle of a girl talk, (clothes, gossip and the boys downstairs, I mean, we might be as tough as any girl you'd find, but we are still girls)

"Should we see what they want or continue ranting about them?" Raquel asks with an eyebrow raised.

I get off my bed, and head to the door, M'gann reluctantly gets off my beanbag chair to help Artemis up off the floor (why she lays down on the floor I will never know…there's another chair…?)

"STELLA!" was quickly followed by a very whiney "ARTEMIS" and then, "M'gann?" and lastly, Kaldur come up and asks for Raquel.

"We're coming," Raquel says, as we crowd around the door.

"As soon as you move." I say slightly irritated, "You're blocking the door."

He blushes then moves and we all make our way down to the main room. The others are just lounging around.

Dick's P.O.V

Stella walks over to me, looking annoyed, "Why'd you bother us?"

I grin and then shrug, "We were wondering if you girls were up for truth or dare."

Stella crosses her arms, a cocky grin on her face. She turns to KF, "Hey, could you get a bottle?"

He grins and says, "Oh, so you're not scared. Dickey here thought you wouldn't want to."

Artemis raises an eyebrow and looks at Stella, "We playing truth or dare?"

"Yup."

"Ooohh! It's payback time!" She says with a wicked grin.

I get up from the couch and stand on the back of it. "HEY! TRUST BUILDING EXERCISE! WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!"

We all sit in an odd circle_-ish _shape, with me Stella and the gingers on the couch. Artemis is on the floor by the couch; the others are in chairs, the other couch, on the floor with pillows…anywhere they fit.

"Okay, Someone spins the first time, that person is being truth/dared, the second spin is who gives them a truth/dare. Everybody clear on that?" Roy says.

We all nod or give him some acknowledgement. "Okay then, I'll spin first." Roy says, taking the bottle and spinning it fast. It lands on Connor. He is not happy about this.

"Spin it Connor." Wally says impatiently.

He spins it and it lands on Jamie. He rubs his hands together, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Truth or Dare?"

"…"

"Truth or dare?!"

"…"

"Dude!"

"Truth."

Jamie grins. "Do you still like M'gann?"

"Yes."

Well that was not as dramatic as Jamie thought it would be. I roll my eyes in his general direction.

Stella P.O.V

"Um, Jamie, we all already knew that, and it's not exactly as dramatic as that."

Jamie pouts, but spins the bottle, it lands on Artemis. Then me. She raises an eyebrow warily. I laugh evilly, ready to mess with my friend.

"Truth or Dare?"

"…truth."

"What….is the thing you like most about Wally?" I say triumphantly.

She gawks. Artemis and Wall had gone out, broke up and were currently crushing on each other. I will never understand teen romance.

"He's always optimistic?" She says almost like a suggestion.

She gets raised eyebrows.

"Okay, okay, fine. He's really, really, sweet and funny and he's just…him."She finally blurts out with a red face.

Wally's face is nearly as red as hers is, but he's grinning ear to ear, she's staring at the ground.

They are so cute together! Artemis spins the bottle. It lands on Roy, and his spin lands on Cassie.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Oooh! Yay!" Cassie gives a little squeal of excitement. "I dare you and Nightwing to switch outfits for the rest of the game!"

The guys stare at each other warily, then disappear a few minutes later, in each others costumes. I pulled out my phone for a quick picture.

Dick's P.O.V

The bottle is spun again, And it lands on an empty space. Then its spun again, it lands on Tim.

"Everyone knows what an empty one is, right?"

"um, no."

"spin again?"

"Should we?"

He shakes his head, "It mean everybody does a dare!"

"And I dare every one to switch uniforms with the person across from them."

Well isn't that original. I shake my head. Nobody I particularly happy with this.

W all disappear in pairs. The costume changes are as follow; Stella is in M'gann's costume, M'gann is in Stella's costume (which is similar to cat-woman's from the dark knight rises but with grey fingerless gloves and boots without heels, for those of you who don't know) . I am in Connor's costume and he is in Roy's (he was across from me) Tim is in my costume, and Roy's in the robin costume, L'gann and Kaldur have switched, Cassie and Karen have switched and Jamie and Garfield have also switched. Raquel got didn't have some one across from her, so she switched with Cassie, who had switched with Karen. This is majorly confusing.

And I need a smaller belt, it's not that Connor's fat, but he's quite a bit bigger than me. I sit back down in the uncomfortable clothes. And Tim spins the bottle.

Karen then Raquel. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could change your powers to anyone's here who would you switch with?"

"…I don't know…maybe M'gann, so I could shape-shift…"

The bottle is spun again and thus time it lands on Stella. Oooohh. This is going to be amusing. And on top of it, I'm picking! I grin at her. She laughs and picks dare.

"Alright…I dare you to…."

"What?"

"I dare you to…."

She face palms. "Seriously, Dick, speak up!"

"I dare you to sing your favorite song."

She stops smirking, "But….I'm not even good and…"

"Oh, come on, it's not even that bad of a dare." Roy says. She glares at him.

"You know what? Fine." She says.

Stella's P.O.V

I take a deep breath, I haven't sung in so long, but I figure I'll get Dick later for it. He knows I hate singing. At least it's not a hard song to sing…Eet by Regina Spektor.

It was strange, singing again. When I finish everybody is staring at me. I hurriedly sit down next to Roy and Dick again. Dick give them a bat-glare. Why thank you…its your fault after all.

"Was I really that bad?" I ask miserably.

"No! Actually you were really good!" Raquel says. A few mummers of agreement follow. I'm pretty sure they're lying, but I don't want to argue, so I drop it with a roll of my eyes.

I spin the bottle; it lands on Kaldur and M'gann. I laugh. Pick truth if you dare! Poor Kaldur.

The Atlantian picks truth. I laugh some more.

"Do you like Raquel? As more than a friend?" She asks him grinning.

"Yes." M'gann squeals and says to Raquel "I _told_ you so!"


	2. In Which We All Blush and Pout

Stella's P.O.V

After about an hour of truth or dare, we got tired of the game. So we all ended up in each other's costume, Wally had underwear on his head, Kaldur had Raquel's pink lip-gloss on his cheek, Connor had his shirt off and a cracked egg on his head. Cassie was soaking wet and Dick was holding an ice pack to his shin (That was not my fault…or rather…you can't prove anything!) Not to mention I was wearing Dick's shades and was sitting with my legs over the couch, upside down. Karen's face is bright blue and Jamie is wearing a motorcycle helmet (it got stuck) L'gann is lying on the floor with his face down, with the bat sign draw in ketchup on his back (Cassie made me do it!)

Recognized: Batman. 02 Recognized: Superman 01

They were in the middle of a conversation, and then stopped as soon as they saw us.

"What. Happened. Here? Explain. NOW!"

"Truth or Dare" I say quickly.

We all take turns saying what happened, why, who what, where…the basics.

L'gann continues to lie there, pouting. (There is a lot of pouting going on, aren't we all just _so_ mature?)

And at the end, Batman face-palms. Superman is busy avoiding looking at Connor.

Then something hits me, and I feel myself grin ear to ear. "Hey Bats? Truth or Dare?"

He gawks. Everyone in the room gawks at me.

Bruce sits down, squishing between upside down me and (right side up) Dick. We pout like the teenagers we are.

"Dare." Bruce says in a monotone voice.

I high-five with Dick and say, "I dare you to prank call Wonder Woman."

"Your kidding."

"Nope, do it bats, or you will lose my respect forever."

"Give me the phone, kid."

Everyone is grinning. The phone rings, after he hits *61 (no caller ID) and dials the number.

The phone rings for a little less then a moment. Then she answers on speakerphone.

"Yes? This is Regina Jones (A/N I don't know her ID so I made one up.) may I ask who's speaking?"

"Mommy! This is Cass-Cass!" He said making his voice oddly high. Cassie's face turns bright red. How is a grown man impersonating her voice?

"I'm sorry, but WHAT?"

"It's cass-cass."

"…."

He changes his voice again, "KIDDING! It's WALLY!"

"Wally?"

"Just joking, Its Dickie Bird." He says with an impersonated Dick's (apparently not-so) signature cackle.

I can totally picture Wonder Woman tearing her hair out…oh the amusement.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME!?"

"Well, actually I'm Stella, I can alter my voCAL cords" His voice cracks, and his regular deep- batman voice is shown for a split second.

"BATMAN? What the HECK?" Then she hangs up. I crack up SO hard.

"Batman hands the phone back to me. Everyone is cracking up, even Superman was grinning. Bruce had a tiny smirk on his face.

"Alright, Stella, truth or dare?" Bruce asks me with an eyebrow raised.

I pout, "I've gone a lot of times! I've been forced to sing, I'm wearing Dick's shades, M'ganns costume, I'm upside-down and Connor threw me up to the ceiling (over 50 feet in the air and I had to grab onto the support beams and then gradually climb down.) Not to mention having to paint the bat-symbol on La'gaan's back, which is extremely hard to do with ketchup out of a can! Who puts ketchup in a can?"

This rant receives a bat-glare.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

"Fine" she says after a moment of glaring at Bruce. (He lost, but she complied anyway. I will never understand her.)

"Dare."

"Go give Dick a kiss."

She blushes and gives Bruce a look that could kill. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't burst into flames….I can't quite believe he just did that though. I'm freaking out…but I don't want to be the one to make a big deal out of this…not in front of Bruce.

She swings her legs forward and does a back flip of the couch. She walks over to the side of the couch, face flaming red, and plants a kiss on my cheek. And before I even have time to blush she turns tail and plops back down on the couch next to Bruce. Bruce is not satisfied.

"Hey!" Wally says annoyed, "UPSIDE DOWN, LADY!"

Stella makes an undistinguishable sound then turns herself back upside down and crosses her arms, annoyed. Her face now a pinkish color.

"I'm going to pay for that later, aren't I?" Bruce says suspiciously.

"You have no idea, bub." Stella growls at him.

"Superman, Truth or Dare?" Wally says with wide eyes, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline, and his mouth in an exaggerated frown, crinkling up his chin. I snap a picture before he can stop me. I think I'll just hit 'send to all contacts' and see what happens….

"Truth."

"Why are you such a jerk to Connor?"

"…."

"Wow you guys are alike."

"!"

"I don't try to be a jerk…"

"You just don't know how to be a daddy?" Wally says with that same expression as before, only this time, he's trying to look concerned, which only makes him look weirder. "Because even COLD and CONFLICTED BATMAN can play dad, I mean, sometimes he's a total 'daddy-bats'! But NO! the less COLD and less CONFLICTED super-dude can't try to play daddy! DADDY-SUPES!"

I wonder for a minute why Wally's all worked up….and then I remember. Stella dared him to be over-protective and defensive and exaggerated for the rest of the week. (As compensation for being forced to only sit upside down for the rest of the week) He's actually a very good actor, of course, Bruce and Superman don't know this. Someone should get this on video…whoops. Artemis has that covered. Clear you memory card, people, this is going to be an interesting week.

We play for a while longer, I get to spend the week with a British accent, but must sometimes lapse into French...? I don't really get that one. Anyway, The 'kids' as Superman referred to them (Cassie, Jamie, La'gaan, Karen, Garfield and Tim are being kicked out to go and train their mentors for a few weeks. And as Superman puts it, its 'big-kid bonding time' I face-palmed at that. Me and Stella are the youngest, and we are legally allowed to VOTE. Kids can't VOTE! We graduated high-school last year (a/n this story takes place after 'Scars'). So basically, it's a few weeks of the old team. This is going to get interesting.

After the 'kids' leave, we continue the game. Superman leaves promptly after the start of the game. I think he's scared of Wally…


	3. Laughing until we cry

Dicks P.O.V

" 'Ello." I say. Its been a day since we last played, and we're all doing something for the week. I told them revenge is not the answer…that's weird; I never thought _I'd_ be the one to say that.

Stella is sitting on the couch, still upside down. I think that she might be asleep, we stayed up really late playing truth or dare…It took me forever to get the hairspray out of my hair this morning (Blame Artemis!) and at one point I think Stella fell asleep.

I frowned as I remembered something. Stella still has my glasses! Not cool. I walk over to the couch quietly.

I snatched the glasses off of her face and made a run for it. She was faster. She swung over the couch and landed in front of me, eyes red. "What did you do?"

"I ja-ust took my spectacles off your face is all." I sound ridiculous! Darn you, accent!

She blinks and then starts cracking up. "Dick you sound ridiculous!"

Oh, so now she's a mind reader? Great, just when I thought knew her…I face palm.

This makes her crack up harder. I put my glasses on and give her a bat-glare. Which is stupid considering that she's been immune to it since she was 10. I haven't seen Stella laugh this hard since before she faked her death, I had forgotten how contagious it was. Everyone in the room is holding back giggles, or not even bothering to try. And suddenly I can't help laughing, either.

* * *

Stella's P.O.V

I finally stop laughing, and I wipe the water out of my eyes, only to find that everyone else is laughing as hard as I was only moments ago. And let me say, M'gann gives a whole new meaning to 'Rolling on the floor laughing'. I smile, aren't my friends just awesome?

This off course set me off again, I'm pretty sure we laughed for an hour straight. Over what? Dick's accent? Apparently we all just needed to laugh, and we needed something stupid to set it off.

By the time we could not physically laugh any more we were in odd positions to say the least. M'gann was sprawled out on the floor holding her stomach. Wally was...draped…over the counter I was sitting on a chair with my legs over the arm, massaging my aching cheeks. Dick had been lying on the couch, but had fallen off at some point didn't get up fast enough and Roy had claimed it. Raquel was in the other chair, upside down (like I was supposed to be, Ssshhhh! Don't tell Wally!) And everyone else was scattered around, either on the floor or sitting/lying somewhere.

Kaldur walked in about 10 minutes after we had stopped laughing, so we were all holding our stomach and gasping. He stared at us like we were insane (which is arguably true) he looked at us like this for several minutes. Then he cracked a smile. Then he started to laugh a little, then a little became a lot. And he eventually ended up with his face on the table. We spent the rest of the day recovering from the laugh attack, which comes on as suddenly as a heart attack. You can increase the risk of a laugh attack by; A. listening to Dick as he attempts a British accent. Or B. having generally outrageous and amusing friends. (End commercial)

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

After what Stella has dubbed "the laugh attack" we lounged around. Snacking, talking, throwing stuff at Wally…the usual.

Then we decided that we would play a game. We sat in a circle like for truth or dare.

"WAIT!" Connor said, annoyed. "NO more of this game, lets do something else."

"Would you rather or two truths and a lie would be fun." M'gann said.

"Would you rather." Roy said. Raquel and Artemis agreed. So did I, two truths and a lie with angsty super-teens? Haha, (no) we've got no petty lies, some of us (STELLA) have almost as may lies as we do truths. I doubt she would enjoy that game, considering I know most of her secrets…well. Never mind. It's weird, because between all of us (the team), we probably know about half of her secrets, and that's combined. I don't think that she means to keep things from us, it's just a built-in sort of thing, she doesn't find them relevant, there fore there's no reason to bother us, even if they bother her. Stupid girl.

"Dick, would you rather go out with Stella or M'gann?" Raquel questions me.

"Stella" I say just a little too quickly. Her face floods red.

I glare at Raquel, then ask Kaldur, "Would you rather go out with Raquel or Artemis."

He blushes but says "Raquel." Mawahahah!

"Artemis, would you rather kiss Tripwire or….Batman!" Stella says mercilessly.

Artemis gets up and bangs her forehead against the wall a few times, then returns.

"Pass?"

"No passes."

"So a (I haven't gotten to this part in scars so I wont say anything! :P) or the freaking batman? YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

Stella just grins.

"Tripwire."

She laughs, and the rest of us just gawk. "Seriously?"

"HEY! At least he's our age!"

Stella just continues to laugh.

"Stella would you rather make out with the Joker or Sportsmaster?" Kaldur asks grinning.

"EEEWWW!" Stella says, with her signature squeak. Yeah, one of the most fearsome fighters in the freaking galaxy has a signature squeak. Deal with it people.

"Ugh, I can't believe quiet Kaldur of everyone here would ask_ that_!"

"Come one Stell, just answer!" I say smirking.

She glares at me. "Sportsmaster, at least I wouldn't have a bunch of lipstick all over my face afterwards."

Artemis looks disgusted, then beings to laugh. How we can still laugh after earlier I will never know.

"Connor, would you rather be fully kryptonian, but not know the team, or know the team but stay as you are?"

"Stay as I am."

We all smile at that. This team isn't just a team, not at this point. We're some sort weird family, always supporting each other, always catching each other when they fall. Laughing until we cry, crying until we laugh. Holy crap I sound like Stella…guess I do know her pretty well.

We continue the game until about midnight and then eventually, M'gann starts to cry. We all freak out, jumping out of our seats to make sure she's ok.

"I'm just so glad you guys are my friends, and I haven't said that lately and I'm happy we get this 'big-kid' week." She says quoting Superman.

And with that every single girl bursts into tears. Stella, Artemis, Raquel….and Connor? Okay, every girl plus Connor…and Wally? I face palm. And I'm crying too. And now we are all crying. Not sobbing or anything dramatic, we just take a second to be so happy we cry. Its allowed, Particularly in this line of work, when you just aren't sure. Ever.

Then Stella speaks up, her voice raspy from lack of sleep and crying, "That's IT! We're going to Gotham to party tomorrow. Deal with it…"

And with that, she falls asleep with her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Authors note!**

**Ok, first off, i know that was more cute/sweet than funny, but hey whatever. And second Stella is not upside down! OOPS! Mwahahaha! She's gonna get in trouuubbblle! :P**

**Peace out, oh, and review ;)**

**-BeingWhoIWishIWas**


	4. Breakfast and a Prank

Stella's P.O.V

I woke up with a majorly sore neck. I look around and I realize the reason why. I fell asleep on Dick's shoulder. I'm not sure if it's sweet that he didn't push me off or awkward. Huh, well it's rather awkward either way. I get up slowly, careful not to wake my friends up. And pickpocket everyone of their phones. I delete all evidence that I fell asleep on his shoulder; luckily, they weren't smart enough to send them the second they took them. I'm surprised they even got pictures while Dick was still awake…. unless he was trying not to wake me up…that _is_ sweet. But it's still going to be awkward.

I put the phones in a hiding place as punishment and start making breakfast. I do that every now and again, just because I like to cook. Alfred taught me actually, he taught Dick, too, he just is too lazy to bother. I set the pan on low and start on the eggs, then another for the sausage. I start on the waffle batter and I take some of the eggs out before I put cheese in, M'gann and Roy hate cheese on their eggs. I put salt and pepper out on the table and counter, and I take the waffles out of the waffle maker, putting a new batch in. Within 20 minutes the team is awake, seated around the table or counter. No one touches the food before I say it's done. NO ONE. This is my kitchen now.

Dick attempts steal a piece of sausage. He fails, epically. And then he pouts.

Extend arm, palm to face.

He shrugs and says, "It's not my fault!"

How is it not his fault? I shake my head, a smile growing on my face.

Eventually, I grudgingly allow everyone to ruin my lovely breakfast by eating it. (I did pretty well on the plating.)

I can't believe no one has noticed their missing phones. I stifle a giggle.

Roy raises an eyebrow. "What did you do, Stella?"

I widen my eyes and let a little pout slip. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Huh, You did something, I just haven't figured it out yet."

"It's rather hard to figure out something that doesn't exist."

He grunts and returns to his waffles.

I begin listening to the conversation again.

"…Yeah, just let me check my phone." Wally says reaching in his jacket pocket. He frowns and then says, "Must have fallen out by the couch." He gets up to go search.

"that's OK, I'll check it…" Raquel says digging around in her bag. "Huh, I can't find mine either, weird. Hey Wally? Is mine over there?"

"No, and mine's not either."

One by on everyone checks their pockets, including me (gotta do something to convince them I'm guiltily innocent, right?)

No one has it.

Roy turns to me, "You took em' cuz we took pictures of you sleeping on Dick's shoulder, right?"

I blush and pretend to get mad, "YOU TOOK PICTURES!?" tehe.

He puts his hands up and Artemis grumbles, "Way to go Roy, your gonna get us killed."

I cross my arms and storm out of the room.

Dick's P.O.V

Stella seems mad…but usually if she's mad she'll either not say anything and just kind of shrivel up, shaking with silent tears falling down her face. But more often than not, she'll yell, throw stuff and get mad at herself as much as anyone else. But she doesn't run away, not when she's mad/embarrassed. She only does that when she cries.

I go after her, wondering what on earth just happened. When I find her, a cell phone falls into my hand, perfectly. ( I was walking, so getting in my hand is hard to do, I assume it's Stella, considering that's a form of hand-off (getting something to someone with out it being obvious) and Stella's always been good at those) I look up, and she's hanging out on the support beams.

"Hey." I say. "You ok?"

She's shaking still, so I'm starting to really get worried.

Then I realize she's laughing, that chick just pulled a prank on the entire team.

She finally wipes the tears out of her eyes, but she's still grinning.

"You wanna help me get back at them?" Stella asks me, a mischievous glint in her eye.

I laugh and say in a mock-praise voice, "Figures you'd pull a prank, you were my best student."

She rolls her eyes at me, " Yeah, Roy and Bruce and Wally all say that exact same thing as far as pranking goes. When in truth _I _school all of you every year during the prank wars."

I laugh, "Yeah, and you never let us forget it."

"So you'll help?"

"Do I have a choice?" I ask.

"No."

"Really?"

"I've got the high ground. And a crow bar." She teases.

I put my hands up, "I was gonna help anyway."

She grins, "Excellent."

"hey weren't we all going to go to a party today?"

"Oh yeah…hmm…bet'cha we can prank them at the party…."

We quickly devise a plan and I head back to the team to set it in motion. Party at the mansion, it is.


	5. Annoyances in Shopping and Daring

Stella's P.O.V

Me and Dick head back into the kitchen, My face red like I'm actually mad, and him rubbing his shoulder like it's sore (that's where I punch people as a warning, it's their chance to back off, but that stupid bird never does, and so the team would be weirded out if I didn't punch him.) I slump down in a chair, and give every single team member their own personal Grey Glare (which is way more intense than a bat glare.) and eat my breakfast.

After we finish eating, we go sit in the main room (yes, I'm upside down, unfortunately.) and everyone but Dick seems to have at least one eye on me at all times, wondering when I'll strike, and their other eye on Dick, who is equally mad, but has been more mature about it. Well, until he agreed to the almighty prank.

"Hey, Stell, didn't you promise a party today?" Wally says, his eyebrows nearly touching his hairline, and his eyes wide. Artemis face palms at his ridiculous expression. I'm a genius.

"Yeah, we can throw one at the mansion."

"What party?" A deep, growl-like voice says from the shadows. Bruce? Seriously?

"um…"

"Thought so."

"I—"

"Well if you all want to go to a party, I'm being forced to hold a 'Formal Ball' for the Justice League. All of you were going to have to attend anyway."

Every single person in the room groaned, (including Bruce, I mean, a bunch of super-powers young adults at a formal party? Not good for the host's reputation, now is it?)

"The party's tomorrow, at six sharp, the mansion. Dress formally, with a mask, the press might crash it." Bruce continues, "Ladies wear dresses and heels. Guys wear suits or tuxedoes. Got it?"

More groaning.

Bruce hands us each an envelope. "This is you budget."

I raise my hand, like I'm in school, "Do I have to buy something? I have formal dresses—"

He gives me a bat-glare, "Wonder-woman said if you don't buy something new she'll accompany you to the mall, herself. She's convinced your wardrobe is out dated."

"…Since when does she know anything about fashion? She parades around in a leotard!"

He shrugs. "Not my problem." And with that, Bruce leaves.

"Guess we're going shopping." I say.

"Yay!" M'gann says excitedly. The guys are significantly less excited.

I head upstairs to get my street clothes on; dark jean capris, with a plain light blue ¾ sleeve shirt and my favorite flip-flops. I let my hair down, my gold hair wild and carefree. I rarely bother trying to tame it, it's not worth the effort, it looks better like this anyway, I also put in small, dark blue stud earrings.

I head back downstairs and see everyone in their own street clothes. M'gann is super-girly (a yellow skirt with a design on the end, with a brown belt and a tucked in V-neck and wedges)but it works for her, Artemis, is going tom-boy (faded Tee and jean shorts, with converse) and Raquel is dressed in a slight-punk fashion, (but not heavy metal or anything, just ripped jeans and a Beatles T-shirt ) the guys are all in jeans or board shorts and t-shirts.

We all pile into the cars (M'gann and Kaldur drive, after one road trip with Wally at the wheel, we're all epically paranoid)

To the mall! (This is going to fail epically isn't it?)

Dick's P.O.V

I end up in the same car as Kaldur, Wally, Artemis and Stella. Being in an enclosed space with Wally and Artemis? Not good. Artemis is in the front and I'm in the middle of Wally and Stella. Wally is behind Artemis's seat. Face palm.

Did I mention Stella's upside-down? How does she wear a seat belt upside-down (A/N: Very carefully)

In short, it was an interesting ride. But we survived and nothing exploded, (Darn it, I owe Stella ten bucks)

We arrive at the Gotham mall. It's busy, but not too busy.

"So do we split up? Or get opinions from each other?" Raquel asks, referring to splitting up, guys and girls.

"Well considering they have no sense of style, we should probably stay together." Artemis says nonchalantly.

Wally glares.

Stella's P.O.V

We get the guys stuff first, heading into a men's wear shop. Why is the cashier female? This is a MEN's wear shop. And how is she attempting to flirt with all five guys at once? How is that possible? I raise an eyebrow at the bleached-blonde teen. She backs off quickly, between me, Artemis and Raquel…. Wait why is M'gann glaring? I thought she and Connor…huh. Anyway, between the four glares from us, she turns tail. A middle-aged guy came out to help the guys with their "Formal wear needs' (?)

Some how, Wally ends up in a medium-hued blue suit with a white button down shirt, Roy is in a Navy suit and a gray shirt, Connor is in a black suit with a yellow shirt, and Dick is going old school, with a plain black suit and white shirt. He wears it well, he actually looks pretty good in it…

I walk over to him, and take off his tie. His face floods red, "Dude, you're eighteen, no tie for you." I stand back and tilt my head, something's not right. "Ah! Unbutton the top button." He complies. "Good, now you look more like you instead of a mannequin with your face taped on it."

He blushed more. I laugh. Dick eventually starts grinning and says in his new British accent, "Guess you're right."

The middle-aged dude is glaring at me, "Nononono! It's not formal without a tie!" We roll our eye simultaneously. This guy is_ great _at sale strategies.

I notice the other girls fixing the guys outfits, I grin. Guess I'm not the only one crushing…WAIT! WHAT? Crushing? WHAT? I face palm, and Bird I might be crushing on looks at me questionably.

I shrug and smile, crushing on my best friend? Oh-no. That can't be good.

I shake off the awkwardness that only I feel and all the guys buy their formal stuff, and we head over to another store.

The guys sit awkwardly in some chair by the dressing rooms while we all look through the dresses.

The cashiers and staff glare at us. (the chicks, not the guys, the guys don't glare at us, one actually gawked at Artemis in front of Wally. Who knew he could be scary?)

Artemis hold up a green dress, looking for approval. It's knee length and has short sleeves and a sparkly fabric layered over the pale green material.

I give her the thumbs up, and Raquel and M'gann do the same. She grins and heads into the dressing room, two other dresses on her arm.

M'gann finds a long, sleeveless gold colored dress, with sandals. We all approve and she heads into the next dressing room, taking several other dresses with her.

Raquel finds a royal purple dress with bell sleeves and silver heels, she also head into the dressing rooms.

In case you haven't figured to out, we're going to come out one at a time, and Roy is going to get the guys reaction on video (he's the only one not crushing on one of the girls, or at least we don't know about it if he does...hmm.)

I pick out a light blue dress, a silver dress as well as a dark turquoise one. I have shoes at the cave to wear, so I'm set.

I change into the silver one, and head out. Dick's reaction was good, he started grinning, but I like the turquoise one too…

I try that one on too, but the light blue (one sleeve, and the dress ends at my ankles, and with my silver heels, I'd say I look pretty good.) He gawks at me, and I'm quite happy, I grin at him. Artemis laugh, "Oooohh!" I shoot her a bat-glare, and continue my grinning.

Artemis gets her green dress, Raquel gets the purple one, and M'gann gets the gold one. We drive back and it's rather awkward, seeing as I'm sitting upside down. (curse you Wally!)

When we got back to the cave, Bruce was there, and just lounging in the main room. Bruce lounges around? In front of people other than his protégés? What? He gets up and apparently Flash and Superman are there too. WHY IS FLASH IN THE KITCHEN? HE EATS MORE THAN WALLY! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

Dick's P.O.V

Uh-oh. A speedster in the kitchen? No good. Stella's freakin' out, she's frantically pointing and face-palming etc. She's cute when she blushes…WAIT! WHAT? STELLA IS NOT CUTE! I face palm. This is bad, this is really bad. Stella's my best friend, I'm not allowed to think she's cute!

Stella starts storming towards the kitchen. Flash is out in the same second he sees her coming.

Bruce is sitting up now, and tells us to sit. I sit in between Bruce and Stella. I feel majorly chalant, but Stella's as calm and collected as ever (Well, considering she's upside down). I face palm again and she looks at me amused.

I turn around and Bruce is looking more amused than Stella. Wait, does he…I think he might…ARE YOU KIDDING ME? The guys know what I didn't barely a minute ago? Stupid detective…

"Hey, lets play truth or dare!" M'gann says grinning.

Truth or dare with Bruce? Again? We were lucky no one got (seriously) injured last time…

"Okay!" Raquel says.

Stella groans, Artemis face palms and Bruce grins wickedly. Uh-oh.

Flash runs and gets a bottle from the kitchen.

Stella yells, "STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

He come back with the bottle anyway. He receives a Grey glare. He then mutters under his breath, "Glad she's on our side"

Raquel spins the bottle, it lands on Stella. She narrows her eyes. It lands on Wall next. She raises an eyebrow.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm."

"Eh?"

"Hmm."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Wally shouts, more of a statement than a question.

"Truth." She states calmly.

His eyes widen, "Wait, what?"

"Truth."

"…But you're…you're Stella. You NEVER pick truth."

"First time for every thing."

"Artemis! HELP!"

Artemis rolls her eyes and says, "Do you think Dick is hot?"

I feel my face flood, I look over at her, and we both scoot a bit to the side.

"Um…" She says, her face even redder than mine.

Artemis raises and eyebrow, and grins, "Spit it out."

"Yes, he's hot." She says finally with a smirk.

I feel my face flood red. Did she just say that?

Stella's P.O.V

I spend the rest of the night glaring at Wally and Artemis. Eventually (I love giving out dares)I made them kiss…in front of Flash…so I think that counts as payback, so I stop glaring at them at that point.

The bottle lands on an empty space, and then Bruce. Crap. He smirks. Then his smirk fades. He whirls around to face Flash. "Give them a good dare."

That was strange; he's never done that before.

"Uuuggghh. I dare you guys to stop playing this game. It's HURTING MY HEAD!"

Nice work. Flash and Bruce leave but we continue with the game, we made Roy walk in heels, (Artemis's pink ones, I didn't even know she had pink heels.) Kaldur is standing on his hands (he has to for 20 more minutes) Raquel is icing her knee, Dick has eye shadow on (blame Bruce) , Connor has mustard splattered on his face, with stray pieces of lettuce sticking to the mustard (don't bother asking) M'gann is wearing Dick's tool belt, and I'm hanging by my knees (my knees are slung over the beam and I'm hanging like that) from a support bar from the ceiling (KALDUR! NOT COOL!) I'm like 30 feet above the ground.

Anyway, we're exhausted. And all my blood is rushing to my head.

"Hey, so do all weekly dare apply to the party?" Artemis asks.

"YES!" Wally screams excitedly.

I groan, "I AM NOT sitting upside down in front of the press and Justice League."

"Fine, weekly dares do not apply." Wally says grumpily.

Roy raises an eyebrow at me. "So can we have our phones back now?"

I roll my eyes, "I don't have them, smart one."

Wally says, "COME ON STELLA! 'FESS UP!"

I raise an eyebrow at an over-dramatic Wally. "I. Don't. Have. Them." I say pronouncing every syllable slowly.

Dick grins, "She's right, or at least partially. She doesn't have all of them. We each hid half. Bet'cha can't find them."

Glares galore.

Some of them race for us, other race around the mountain. Both attempts at finding the phones are epic fails. Me and Dick end up on the ceilings, only those who can fly can even get up there, and no one's getting us down. Eventually, we just disappear, like Bruce taught us forever ago. I must admit, I love smoke bombs. We get the stash of phones and hide each one in one of the team members rooms, the phone in their room is not theirs, so it'll be hilarious if they find them. It'll be chaotic. Eventually, we split up and hide separately. I slip through the vent that leads to my room and enter a pass code. (Yes, the vent into my room is locked. Deal with it.) I double check all the locks then head to bed. UGH. Crap, I have to go to a Formal party tomorrow. And with that annoying thought, I'm asleep.


	6. Not so Formal Formalities

**Authors note;**

**Ok, this chapter is sweet/random with a tiny bit of funny but I don't really like it that much but if you beg to differ then review and say so! :D but anyway, other than Stella, this story is NOT connected to Scars, but if you love Stella as a character then read Scars, it's less goofy but still good (so I've been told) but if your just lik, "Nope, sorry, zip, zero, no thanks." then don't read it. (obviously) Btw i was arguing with a friend on the differences between Cannibals and Zombies so i apologize if it's a bit odd and random... THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU FOR reading my ramblings! :D**

**THANKS AGAIN, **

**BeingWhoIWishIWas**

* * *

Stella's P.O.V

I wake up to my stupid, awful alarm clock. Ugh. I hit the alarm clock. I remember the darn formal ball later this evening. Ugh. Ugh. UGH!

I get up and wander downstairs in my PJs. (hey if I've got to get all formal-ed up later I'm staying in my PJ's until then.

I just lounge around upside down. I start texting people who are awake but not getting up yet.

_S; Hey you awake?_

_D; only if you plan on making waffles._

_S; you can make them if you want them._

_D; crap._

_D ;Anyone else up?_

_S; Wally, Raquel and M'gann. Why?_

_D; dunno._

_S; ready for a fromal party?_

_D; nope, and you spelled 'formal' wrong._

_S; __**glares**_

_D; I'm going to go back to sleep now._

_S; no, don't. _

_S; you there?_

_S; crap. You asked for it._

I get up off the couch and head over to the guys side of the cave and bang on Dick's door. No answer.

"you asked for it." I mutter under my breath.

I scream, "GET UP NOW YOU TOTALLY TICKED ME OFF, GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Every guy still sleeping hustles out of their room, thinking it better to face me than face more wrath when I catch them. I laugh cryptically and punch in the codes for Dick's room. (It's SO obvious when you think about it.)

He glares at me. "What did I do?"

I laugh evilly, and say, "Go." I pause, "MAKE ME WAFFFLES!"

I stares at me and says , "What?! Why me?"

I shrug and grin, "you made me want waffles, so its your fault. And I made them yesterday." I say, my angry disguise discarded.

Wally and Connor grin at this particular scene. WAFFLES!

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm being forced to make Stella waffles. Waffles. Why not pancakes? I will never understand her. NEVER.

Ever.

I'm not even kidding this time.

* * *

Stella's P.O.V (2 hours until the party)

I finally go upstairs to get dressed, stupid party. (In case you were wondering, the waffles were excellent, but don't tell Dick I think that) I put on my Light-Blue dress (like a pale pastel blue with one shoulder) I put on my silver heels, then take them off because they hurt my toes and exchange them for dark blue flats. I let my hair run wild as usual, but pin back a few strands on one side. Hm. Not bad. I put on some lip-gloss, but no more make-up than that. I smile at my reflection, maybe Dick will be impressed… I put on my mask. A metallic silver mask that only covers my eyes, and it goes up and ends in a small point that ends just above the top of my head. I wonder if Dick will think I look nice...

_No, no, none of that, he your friend NO CRUSHING on your best friend, it's just a bad idea. _I think to myself shaking my head.

I hate having a crush on my best friend, it's not natural. And if it doesn't work then we might not be as good of friends. I'd rather keep my mouth shut and keep him as a friend rather than totally alienate him. I shake my head at myself and head downstairs.

Everyone's all dressed up with masks that we all bought separately and we pile into Bruce's Limo. We're all squished and unhappy. Too many people for one limo. Not fun. And Alfred refuses to play anything but classical music. Grr.

I finally break the silence and say, "Alfred, could you at least play Phantom of the Opera?"

Every single guy in the car (excluding Alfred) rolls his eyes. I high-five the girls (yes, we are PotO fans, deal with it, bub.)

And so we spent the rest of the ride to Gotham in happy fan-girl mode.

* * *

We finally made it to Wayne Manor for the formal party. We file out of the limo and walk up to the open door of the manor. Everyone's all dressed up and wearing fancy masks. Flash in a suit? That's hysterical.

We all just kind of, mingle with our mentors and the Justice League. It's about thirty minutes in before the press crashes the party. Lovely, right? A bunch of reporters in disguise are here as latecomers. Do they really think that we don't know each other's Identity's and how each other look in normal clothes?

One reporter walks up to me, maybe in his early twenties, he's a totally newbie and its obvious.

He grins, "Hey, you're Grey, right?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Yes, actually I am."

"Cool! So what are the extents of your powers?"

"You should know if you're a part of the Justice League. If you're one of those reporter you're heart might explode if I get too angry."

He made a hurried exit from the building.

I returned to my wall flowering. No one dared to ask me to dance while I was in such a bad mood. I don't even know why I'm so aloof today; I'm not usually like this. I glance at Dick talking politely to a reporter girl. That could be why. I leaned back against the wall.

Another reporter comes over to me. He's not as obnoxious as the other one so I tolerate him a bit more, besides earlier was a social no-no, so I have to make up for it.

"So, how do you like the party?" He asks me.

"It's lovely, but I'm not used to the formality." I say in a tone contradicting what I just said.

"So you didn't grow up wealthy? I was under the impression that you had." He says holding out his hand to take my empty water glass.

"Not particularly. I've always been a street-child. Which is why my prints never have matches."

He blushes then grins, "You're quite clever."

I raise an eyebrow, but smile, "I'm half the size of most villains, and I'm good friends with the Dark Knight and his former Protégés. You have to be clever to keep up."

"But if you have control over your cellular system, why not make yourself stronger?"

"Because I don't have too." I answer cryptically.

He smiles and is about to ask another question until Alfred comes to my side, amused.

"Hello, Miss Grey, I was wondering if you'd honor you're old friend a dance?"

I laugh, and say, "Very well, Alfred."

We dance for a while before the song changes to a traditional English dance, and we all laugh. It's a dance that requires a circle of people and you change partners every few steps. (If you've ever read Jane Austen or another classic then you'll know what I'm talking about) So it was right, back, spin, lift (Alfred called me fat cuz he couldn't lift me, so I laughed and jumped instead.) spin, spin, left, right and then I was spun in to Bruce, right, left, back, spin, lift (Bruce could actually lift me) it went on for a while, I danced with Alfred, Bruce, Flash, Kaldur, Connor and Superman. There were two more dances to go and I was almost out of breath (I swear, dancing with Connor then Superman is ridiculous, I almost was tossed instead of lifted, and I was jerked around every time because they're significantly stronger than me.)

Then next person I was spun into was Dick. Oh-no. No. No. No! Not good, I felt my face flood a bright red as I smiled shyly. He grinned goofily back at me, his face pinkish. Seeing him all grin-y made my shyness disappear. I mean seriously, I've danced with Dick tons of times (blame Alfred and Bruce, they told me once that they were team "Stick" and for those of you who cant tell, that's Stella and Dick put together, and don't blame me for the awfulness, that's all on Alfred and Bruce)

Right, left, back, spin, lift, I smiled until my cheeks hurt and then smiled some more. Best formal party ever. (!) Lift (I swear I grew wings) And spin, spin, left, right and then he gave me back to Alfred. We danced through the steps one more time and then it was over. And I still felt like I was flying.

I am so glad I wore flats.

* * *

After that dance I noticed Wally and Artemis over by the speakers. I looked at Dick and Raised and eyebrow. He shrugged. We went over to see what the deal was.

"What are you two up to?" Dick said poking Wally in the back.

Wally held up his iPod. "Can you help me hack into it?"

Dick raised and eyebrow and was having trouble not laughing.

He took the iPod and cord and plugged it in to the side of the speaker.

The Black-eyed Peas blasted from the speakers.

I threw back my head and laughed. Ooohhhh! Bruce is gonna be ticked off! Artemis high-fived Wally and Dick and Me. Party on, people!

Alfred was looking frantically around, when he spotted us his face turned a lovely magenta color. I've never seen the grand-fatherly old man this mad, ever. Not once in the decade I've known him. He's making gasping noises and shaking, he's actually bent over holding his stomach.

Then I realized it.

Alfred is laughing. I felt an enormous grin break my face, Dick seemed to realize the same thing I did. It wasn't that Alfred didn't laugh or smile, I assure you, he does both, but usually in his own, dignified way, not this erratic wild way. He was laughing like the rest of us 'young folk'. This only made my mood better.

I grinned at everyone I saw, and they all grinned back, even Bruce seemed elated. Today was a good day.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

I smile every single time she does, her face red and her hair running even wilder than usual. Her personality contrasts her sophisticated dress as much as Blue on Orange. She's just wild, free. Stella can't help it, it's just who she is, and that's fine by me. Bruce and Wonder woman are dancing to the Black eyed Peas, I never thought I'd see _that. _ And Wally and Artemis, Kaldur and Raquel. Everyone's enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, something dark blue comes flying at me head, I just barely dodge it. Another one comes and this time I catch it. Did Stella just throw her shoes at me? I laugh, yeah, that does sound like something she'd do. She grins and runs up to me.

Out of breath she says, "Hi"

"what have you been doing?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"Running, dancing, screaming. How 'bout you?"

I shrug, "not much."

She mock-gasps in an exaggerated way, "What?! The Handsome Nightwing being a Wall-flower? That's my job!"

Handsome?! She thinks I'm handsome? I grin, feeling like I'm walking on air.

She drags me over to the dance floor, the mob of superheroes in masks and reporters.

I grinned myself silly the entire night. Between dancing with Stella TWICE and crazy music in a formal wear, it was odd, but awesome. Everyone had an odd but awesome night.

* * *

Stella's P.O.V

Odd but awesome. That's all I had to say on the limo ride back to the cave. I moseyed back to my room, chatting excitedly with Artemis, M'gann and Raquel. I headed to bed and stared at the ceiling for the longest time before I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6! YAY!**

**please review, It'll make me more random! :D**


	7. No Idea What to Call This

Dick's P.O.V

I woke up late again; the alarm clock said 8:00am. Hm. That's annoying. I groan and pull my pillow over my eyes, leaving plenty of room so I can breathe. Crazy party, and no one was even mad about the sudden change in music. Guess the party was a _little _lame before we turned on pop music, but that one dance was great…no, no. BAD! Stella's just a friend, she NOT interested in you like that…. Uuuggghh. I hate being a 'young adult'; everything was so much easier when no one cared if you blushed at random times, or if you got shy or ANYTHING. Why does everything have to be complicated?

I throw my pillow at the wall.

I almost knock a glass of water off my desk.

Way to go, me.

Stella's P.O.V

I get up early, but not super early like I usually do. I'm tired.

So I can go three days without sleep on a stake out but one formal party makes me a zombie? That makes NO sense. Zip, zero, none, nada, non, cero, no. Sheesh.

Then again, not a whole lot makes sense in general, I mean, technically, I'm not physically possible because I can mutate (change) my cellular structure on command, most of us are not scientifically possible. I mean, Martians? Super-strength? A guy with no need for a center of gravity (Dick, if you can't tell), a human rocket, an Atlantian, and a guy who exceeds the speed of the Blackbird jet without breaking a sweat? We're weird. And technically, we simply can't exist in the world of science. That's an odd thing to think about, huh?

I roll out of bed, and get dressed in Nike shorts and a t-shirt, nice and comfy, and throw my hair up into a loose bun, my gold hair slightly falling out of it so it frames my face a bit. I'm too tired to fix it.

I head downstairs, and make a fruit smoothie real fast then head into the training room, barefoot as always.

I run. And run. And run.

Then I stretch, and run more.

Finally, I wrap my hands, and begin hitting and kicking the punching bag. It doesn't help much in a fight (punching bags can't punch back, so it's not exactly difficult), but it does help your hands and feet get used to the constant stress and movement.

A few of my team members come into the training room, and run or punch or lift weights or something of that sort. I continue beating up my punching bag, quite happily.

Finally, Dick comes in to train with the rest of us, he must have woken up late again.

He does his running and then his main workout (hitting the punching bag) and then he walks over to me.

"hey, Stella."

" 'morning" I say smiling.

"You wanna spar? We haven't in a while."

I grin wickedly, "Totally."

We walk out toward the platform, passing my favorite poster, saying "When in doubt, use C4 explosives."

Can't imagine who put that one up, (we all have our own punching bag, and so our punching bag's area is decorated with posters, colorful duct tape, and knick-knacks we've thrown on our walls (the punching bags are 5 feet away from the wall, so we get to post whatever on the nine square feet behind it.) Connor's area is decorated with holes in the wall from when he's punched just a_ little _too hard. Me and Dick have random quotes scrawled out on white paper and posters as well as a few random 'whatever's' that we duct tape to the wall.

I take my place on the platform, just as the computer says; _Recognized; Batman 02_

He walks through the transporter, sees me and Dick about to spar, and walks over to us, muttering, "Hm, maybe it'll be a draw…"

I bend my knees and rise onto the balls of my feet my arms close to my core, knowing that I'll need to block and attack in the exact same second to win.

Dick is in a similar position, except his arms are not concentrated on his core, they're slightly out stretched, mainly because he can take more punches than me without blocking. I stretch my arms a bit, and resume my position.

_Begin._ The computer's voice said.

We slowly circle each other. He lunges first; I dance out of the way. I give him a quick punch to the shoulder blade. In case you've never been punched in the shoulder blade, it hurts. A lot. We square off again. this time I leap up, giving him a swift kick to his chest, which he blocks by moving his arms in and X.

I do a neat flip and land with my back facing him. I duck and kick out with my feet. Dick expects that and he dodges it. And nearly brings his fists down on me as I roll out if the way. I'm back on my feet before either of us can blink.

This time he rushes at me and I'm not fast enough to escape (His reach is way too long for me to move fast enough when surprised.) A quick hit to my upper back knocks the breath out of me, but it honestly only makes me mad. And he flips me; I twist myself so that I land shakily on my feet in a frog position. I kick out my legs again, this time they connect. He nearly lands on his butt, only he twists in a similar way I did earlier, but I kick out again, intending to bring him down fully.

He kicks at the same time I do and we both end up on our behinds.

_Grey status; Fail. Nightwing status; Fail. Battle status; Tie. _

We both get up and dust ourselves off.

Bruce looks concerned.

We look at each other coolly and then burst out laughing. We high-five and head towards Bruce. He looks at us questionably.

I grin at Dick, elated and tease, "Well aren't you a lucky Bird?"

He grins cockily, "haha, and you're a lucky….um…color?" He says, his train of thought slowing to a stop.

I grinned harder, my face was beginning to cramp up. Even Bruce cracked a smile at that. The normally intellectual and witty boy had a scatterbrained moment. That _never_ happened.

Everyone started staring at us, like "Wait, what happened?" It was pretty funny. I was just happy. Happier than I had been since my parents…well. Yeah.

My smile disappeared and Dick noticed, "You okay, Stell?" He asks, concerned.

I force a smile, "Yeah, fine."

He raises an eyebrow, that darn boy knows me better than anyone.

"I don't believe you."

"I know you don't" I say with a sigh, and then I give him a genuine, if small, smile. "I was just thinking about how it never was so…care-free before…"

"Before your parents…"

"Yeah."

"oh."

We give each other faint smiles; a smile of knowing what another has been through, because you we're right there with them when it happened. Best friends, no matter what.


	8. The Chaos We Call Normal

Stella P.O.V

After that depressing little spell, I wanted to do something fun. Bruce seemed to sense my mood change and we all sat down once again in the main room.

"Really? Again?" Connor asked warily.

Wally was grinning wickedly, I'd bet that he's got an idea for an epic dare; I just hope I'm not on the receiving end of it.

Bruce spins the bottle, and small, slightly evil-looking smile on his face.

It lands on M'gann, and then Bruce. This is going to amusing.

"Truth or dare" Bruce practically growls.

"Um. Dare?" M'gann squeaks.

"hm."

"I dare you to be rude and mean for the next hour."

"What?!" M'gann squeals, horrified, the dare is making her go against her bubbly and sweet nature.

Bruce raises an eyebrow.

M'gann clears her throat. "I mean…Well what if I don't want to get bossed around by a grown man who walks around in tights!?" She says adding as much malice as she can muster into her tone. Bruce grunts as a way of saying 'Good enough'.

M'gann spins the bottle, shooting glares at everyone who makes eye contact with her.

Its Wally, then Me.

Revenge.

"Truth or dare, speedster?" I ask menacingly.

"Truth."

"Wimp."

"Hmph."

"Pathetic."

"FINE! Dare."

I smile evilly.

"I take it back!"

I glare at him.

"Fine then, Truth it is."

"NO! Dare."

"I dare you to tell Artemis that you love her and then kiss her."

"!" Wally's jaw drops at me and I feel Artemis's fiery glare on my head. I smirk.

"And you have to sit next to her at all times for the next two days."

Artemis face-palmed, but only so she can avoid showing everyone her red-faced grin.

"Well, Wally?" Bruce prompts, not liking that one of the members of Young Justice is chicken about something so small (or at least, in his mind it's small).

He plops down next to Artemis on the couch says, "I love you" quite sincerely and kisses her and then consists of staring at the blank wall with a face redder than his hair.

Artemis tries to force a mortified face, but she can't quite manage it, he smile is nearly showing through.

We all laugh and grin at the two very red faced people and continue on with the game.

The bottle spins for what seems like an eternity before slowing to a stop in my direction. I spin it and it stops on Dick. I laugh and say jokingly, "Do you're worst."

He smirks and says, "As if I'd ever go easy on you." Then adds "Truth or Dare, Stella Quick." His tone teasing, even playful.

"Dare."

He grins wickedly and says, "Fine, I dare you to make waffles."

I roll my eyes. And he looks at me expectantly, "What?" I ask, "Wait you mean now?"

"Yeah, I want waffles." He says every bit serious. "WAFFLES! NOW!" He says, barely keeping a straight face.

I laugh and head to the kitchen.

Dick's P.O.V

Stella set off to make waffles and most of the guys stifled a laugh, as they had seen Stella break into my room and demand waffles. The girls in the group were so confused by the point of the dare.

Bruce looked at me like I had a few screws loose in my head.

I spun the bottle and Raquel was the next victim. M'gann was next, and since she was supposed to be ruthless and awful for the next 24 hours, there was no doubt that this would be extremely amusing.

"Ugh. Truth or Dare, Rocket person." M'gann said aloofly and annoyed sounding.

"Truth,"

"Hmph, fine." She said drawing out the 'I' in 'fine'

"What are you thinking about right now, don't lie, I can tell." She says, glaring at her criticizing. M'gann's better at this than you would expect.

"Um…" Her face was bright red. "I.."

"Come on, Raquel." M'gann said irritated now.

"I…"

"Fine. I'll just read your mind then."

M'gann looked vexed, "Your mind is blank!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why?"

"Cuz a crazy chick was gonna read my mind!" Raquel answered angrily.

M'gann blinked, and then looked like she was about to explode, so I quickly spun the bottle so we could get on with the game.

Stella's P.O.V

I added a bit of cinnamon over the waffles and brought them to everyone.

I said "Tada." Unenthusiastically and plopped down next to Dick again.

He raises an eyebrow, "What did you do to them?"

I list off all the ingredients and he seems suspicious, but less so. "Eat one," He orders.

My eyebrows shoot up. "Huh. Just cuz I made you waffles doesn't mean I'm your slave. Ask nicely, Dickie Bird." I tease, using his old nickname.

A bat-glare (from Dick) follows, but Bruce just looks amused by the entre scene. I give him a Grey glare. He glares right back. Then consists of smirking at us. Stupid Bat.

Oi vey, we need to stop it with the signature glares, I've master all of them! (Mwahahaha!)

As the morning comes to a close, we're all a mess. Connor and Khaldur are wearing suspenders and have mustard smeared on their shirts (its supposed to look like Dick and Bruce's utility belts) Dick has syrup all over him (he said my waffles weren't up to snuff!) Bruce has a frightening looking ketchup stain on his shirt and has blue hair, Raquel is sitting on Kaldur's shoulders, Artemis is wearing a kid-flash T-shirt (Selling at local stores, and KF bought one earlier so we made Artemis put it on.) and KF has Artemis's mask on. They're adorable! (Maniacal laugh) I have cinnamon all over my head (Dick shook the cinnamon off the waffles on me) as well as a picture of the Bat-Team taped on my forehead (Bruce, Dick, Tim and Me) Dick however, got the worst. He is not only syrup-splattered, but he's also wearing one of M'gann's heels on his left foot and one of my uniform boots on his right foot, making him terribly lopsided and he also has lip gloss on his cheek (psh! What It's not mine! * blushes*….Curse you Wally!)

"What the freak happened?!" WonderWoman says, shocked as she enters the cave. She hates truth or dare or anything of the sorts, we're in trouble.

Busted.

* * *

Author's Note!

OKAY thats the end of chapter 8! I hope you guys caught my reference to the muppets ;) (Maniacal laugh!) and PLEASE REVIEW! IT' SHOWS YOU LIKE/DISLIKE THE STORY! And I really appreciate those who do take the time to review! :D THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU REVIEWERS! :D

thanks a ton,

BeingWhoIWishIWas


End file.
